Memoirs of the Teen Titans
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: When a certain little girl picks up the book containing mission files, crime scene photos, personal photos and family portraits. She can only wonder where are they now, and, are there any left in Jump City?
1. Chapter 1

Looking through the remains of a small island off the bay of Jump City. I saw a lone object, a book. A big book.

"Papa, over there!" I exclaimed as my dad saw the book too.

"Can I see it?"

For a small second, I saw my daddy crack a smile. He never did.

He nodded and we headed out to the dock and rode the speed boat he often took me on to the island.

The years was 2030 and there hasn't been crime in a long long time. My dad never told me about when he was a teenager back when. He's been here for a long time, and still never told me.

When we got to the island, I walked over to the object.

It was a book, a giant encyclopedia like book with a picture of tower shaped like a 'T'.

I looked off and saw my dad grinning wolfishly. Then, I opened the book.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**If you are reading this, I welcome you to the titans tower. You may call me Nightwing. I used to serve under batman as the first Robin. That was forever ago, and this is the new beginning. **_

_**My team consists of some fellow heroes. Beastboy (Garfield Logan), Cyborg (Victor Stone), Starfire (Koriand'r), Raven and I. Our headquarters is a 'T' Shaped Tower off the bay of Jump City off where I used to live. Gotham City.**_

_**Shortly after we 'defeated' the brotherhood of evil in Paris. New foes and old began to show left and right. **_

My dad takes me to Gotham City all the time! It's usually to visit my grandfather...he's old but pretty sharp. He loves it when I visit, we always watch movies and play games! So much fun!

_**I now invite you to look into our missions, our everyday battles. Our worst enemies and worst blows. How I did meet my love and how we got rid of crime and corruption. **_

_**The Door Now opens,**_

_**Nightwing**_

_**P.S You'll find out my real name...at the end. **_

**MISSION #1:**

_**Red X has stolen the PSC 9.6 from Star Labs earlier today. Our forces were, yet again, foiled. Whoever he is got away.**_

_**The question that bothers me the most is how, The team hasn't seen Red X in a long while. Which pegs the question, where has he been, where has his time been used. Beastboy has his heart set on his identity being Jason Todd. But, that can't be.**_

_**Jason Peter Todd was killed by the joker. **_

_**Batman can't really handle his death, he still hasn't even with the new robin.**_

_**How can Jason be alive? It was an explosion that killed him and his mother. He's dead, buried, long gone.I saw the body, I saw them. **_

_**He. Can't. Be. Alive. **_

_**...Or can he? **_

I don't know who Jason is, but my dad has been looking over my shoulder as I read. His eyes becoming their usual stone hard selves. I sigh and keep reading.

_**More on Jason Todd, I guess.**_

_**Jason replaced me taking the mantle Robin. Coming from a life of crime and stealing for his mother, to becoming Robin.**_

_**Jason, he...he was not ready for that big of a responsibility. I tried telling Batman, but he wouldn't listen. **_

_**While looking for his mother, the joker came, and beat him with what we suspected a crowbar (We never REALLY found out). Then blew up the warehouse. That was the end of Jason Todd.**_

_**Batgirl Batman the, the whole family was there. Crying over his grave. I was too. I don't ever cry. He was about 14-15.**_

Poor Jason, He was my age when he died.

_**Sadly most of the signs lead to Jason Todd being Red-X. How do I tell Batman? **_

_**Nightwing Out.**_

Jason Todd. Huh. He sounds pretty, lost, which is quite sad if you ask me. He must've been cool.

I looked through the photos after the entry from nightwing. One of them of him and a girl who had long black hair and sunglasses on, her head on Nightwing's shoulder. He was smiling at her, like he loved her. It made me smile a bit, at least the superheroes could fall in love. But, doesn't say who she is, I think this happened later.

My dad was sitting across the island at the other side, looking out at the bay, seemed like he was remniscing about something. Maybe about life here. Were heroes around when he was my age? Was it always, exciting? More then it is now. It's boring around here. Way too boring.

I kept flipping through photos, some of them of the team pulling pranks. One of them was Beastboy running away from, who I assume Cyborg with ballons filled with what looks like Motor Oil.

Who was my Dad back then? I know he was a cop...but...what about when he was my age?

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"What was it like when you were my age?"

"Keep Reading sweetheart."

I looked at him strangely.

"Just Read."

There was Nothing to READ I just looked over what this Nightwing guy collected. Shards of uniform X blades, from Red X I perssume, Notes Equations Theories. This wasn't the mission files. It was Nighwing's personal Journal.

I looked at the giant binder with different notebooks. Were these ALL his? Or, did they belong to different teammates.

As I quickly skimmed through the pages, I look at his crime sketches, some of them I barely recognize, Two Face, the late Harvey Dent. Penguin and...Joker. Yeah I know them. Did Nighwing fight them?! Oh boy can't wait to hear about that.

Sooner or later, another man pulls up to the island.

"Hey!" My dad says to him and pulls him in for a bro-hug.

"Hey, It's been a while!" The man bro hugged back. "What are you doing here out of all the places?!"

"She found it man..." Dad said to him calmly the Red headed man's lips quirked in a smirk.

"That brings back memories huh?"

Memories? Memories of what?!

_**A/N: Okay! I have a question, what would you perfer a canon ship or an OC? :D Please Reply in a review or PM! Love ya ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Personal 1)

_**A/N: Well, I did change one thing in the Mission One log. Instead of Long black hair, I changed it to long Red hair. **_

I kept looking at the drawings, they were done very well. But, something did tell me they weren't Nightwing's drawings. I turned the page and read a new entry in his personal log.

_**Personal**_

**_Hello Reader, I know I don't sound like the guy who would really write a personal entry. But, Kori thought it would be GOOD for me to write one so, hello._**

_**I honestly don't know what to write so I guess I'll talk about what happened this week.**_

_**Well, my uh, friend is visiting. **_

_**That friend would be Batgirl, Babs. I known her since my days as Robin, I really do miss her.**_

_**She and I were closer than close. She gets me, she understands me more than Bats ever did. God, I really did miss her. **_

_**She lives in Gotham City with everyone else she's the police Comissioner's daughter. He didn't like me so much, he did drive me to my high school prom. It was the best night I could remember, she was beautiful, still is. She hasn't changed.**_

_**It's funny...It's been so long that I visited her, or Bruce for that matter. Babs and I were a Thing but I let her go. I foolishly let her go. It does hurt sometimes but, we'd always be happy together. **_

_**The Joker, he did come one time. Ended Batgirl. Babs was shot in the chest, through the spine and became paralyzed. That's all I know, no one wanted to tell me what did happen after she blacked out.**_

_**She saw me today and it was like we were kids, played video games and did, cuddle. **_

_**Feeling her warm body pressed against me from behind, me holding her. **_

_**"**__**I did miss you," She told me.**_

_**Then Silence. Just pure silence, I looked at her glowing face. I caressed her thigh her breath hitched. **_

_**"**__**Phantom pains?" I asked her.**_

_**She could only nod.**_

_**"**__**It's funny," She added. "They stopped when, you...left." **_

_**My face fell. She only felt her legs, when I touched them. When I held her. **_

_**"**__**Do you really have to go?" I asked her. **_

_**Her face looked surprised. "N-No," She stuttered.**_

_**That was good. I didn't want her to go. **_

Awww, that was so sweet. Was that the girl in Nighwing's picture? I was nearly to tears.

"So Wally what's up?" My dad asked the red head.

"Nothing, nothing. You?" He asked.

"Just with the wife and kids, you know that." He said in a 'oh-you-should-know-me'. Look.


End file.
